La Roue Tourne
by Lilas Heiress
Summary: TRADUCTION / AU Loki est un gentleman - du moins la plupart du temps . Darcy est sérieusement barrée. Pourtant, entre eux, l'alchimie opère. Une presque-histoire d'amour à base de scones, de chimie et de jupes courtes. Mais surtout de scones.
1. Prologue

**La Roue Tourne**

**Film:** Thor

**Traductrice:** Lilas Heiress

**Bêta:** Cherry Hitomie

**Auteur Originale:** LuvaGoodMrE

**Paring: **Darcy / Loki

**Rating****: **M (pour le langage et les scènes qui donnent envie de se précipiter sous une douche glacée...)

**Résumé: **AU (Alternative Univers) Loki est un gentleman - du moins la plupart du temps . Darcy est sérieusement barrée. Pourtant, entre eux, l'alchimie opère. Une presque-histoire d'amour à base de scones, de chimie et de jupes courtes. Mais surtout de scones.

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient. Darcy et Loki sont la propriété de Marvel et des diverses personnes qui ont participé à la création de ces magnifiques personnages. (S'ils étaient à moi, Loki recevrait enfin tout l'amour qu'il mérite !)

Cette histoire est une traduction de LuvaGoodMrE dont l'histoire originale est juste excellente.

**Note:** Cette histoire n'est pas le genre de fanfictions que j'écris d'habitude. Mais moi, fan de slash par excellence (et surtout du Thorki), je suis juste tombée amoureuse de cette auteur et de l'histoire. Ici, Loki est pour moi un mélange savant entre le personnage sombre, complexe et ayant de gros soucis avec son frère que l'on aime tant et Tom Hiddleston, le mec le plus gentil, craquant et gentleman de l'univers. Ainsi, il peut être considéré comme OOC, mais je pense que vu qu'il est totalement humain dans cette histoire, on a une idée de ce qu'il aurait pu devenir sans le côté « divin » et « destiné à faire le mal ».

Les personnages sont plutôt fidèles à ceux du début du premier Thor. Loki n'est pas « mauvais » et son frère est un mec arrogant et pas très brillant.

Darcy est un personnage secondaire que j'ai toujours trouvé excellent et monstrueusement sous exploitée. Elle est tarée, et j'aime beaucoup les gens qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Je me suis beaucoup identifiée à elle.

Avouez, après cette histoire, qui ne voudrait pas se fondre dans sa peau ?

Si je ne parviens pas à vous convaincre mes chères amies slasheuse, je vous demande pardon. Sachez que je reviendrai bientôt avec une fiction bien slash.

Mais si comme moi, une histoire entre Darcy et un Loki Hiddlestonisé vous intéresse, alors bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

La voix de Loki, amère et enragée, déchira le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Comment peux-tu prétendre que tu sais de quoi je parle ? J'ai aimé Sif bien avant que je ne m'_intéresse_ aux filles. Elle te vénérait et tu t'en moquais complètement ! Non, pas avant qu'elle n'accepte de sortir avec moi. Ensuite, évidemment que tu la voulais pour toi. Tu devais l'avoir. Tu ne _pouvais pas_ t'en empêcher. Elle m'a laissé tomber pour perdre sa virginité avec toi dans une chambre pendant une fête où tout le monde attendait et riait pour se moquer d'elle, comme si elle ne valait rien. Elle avait _quinze an_s,Thor. Et tu l'as tellement humiliée qu'elle a du déménager. Tu lui as brisé le cœur et ruiné sa réputation. Et le pire c'est que tu n'en avait rien à faire. Deux jours plus tard tu flirtais avec son amie, la petite blonde. Si je me souviens bien, tu as aussi couché avec elle. »

Il se tût pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Donc, Thor, non. Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné. Ni pour Sif, ni pour Jane, ni pour toutes ces autres que tu as jeté sans aucun remord. »

« Loki », tenta-t-il de l'interpeller.

« Thor », le coupa son cadet avec moquerie. « Sérieusement, frérot, va te faire foutre. »

Loki commença à s'en aller mais il se stoppa pour jeter par-dessus son épaule :

« Et si tu oses ne serait-ce que penser toucher un seul cheveu de Darcy... je te tuerais. »

Il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Le bras de Thor se figea en l'air alors qu'il allait retenir son frère.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, se demandant l'un et l'autre comment ils avaient pu en arriver jusqu'ici. Puis, Loki pivota sur ses talons et s'éloigna sans regarder en arrière. Thor ne l'arrêta pas.

* * *

Le premier chapitre arrive immédiatement ! ^^


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour bonjour!

Je vous poste immédiatement le 1er chapitre!

**Note:** Une énorme MERCI à ma bêta, Cherry Hitomie pour son travail de correction titanesque ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**11 mois plus tôt... **

Darcy ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser du petit copain de Jane.

Elle aimait son nom – _Loki –_ qui lui semblait carrément cool. Et elle devait avouer qu'il était plutôt mignon. Sa voix était douce et profonde, laissant deviner un léger accent anglais, comme venant directement d'une série d'époque de la BBC. Il portait toujours des costumes bien taillés qui coûtaient sûrement plus que tout ce qu'elle possédait. Et il était un parfait gentleman, tenant la porte aux femmes et se montrant bien trop poli.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui _clochait_ chez lui. Surtout lorsqu'il souriait. Il révélait alors un éclat de malice, comme s'il se moquait de vous dans sa tête alors que sa bouche déversait un flot de compliments. Peut-être qu'en réalité, il ne jouait que le rôle d'un gentleman.

Mis à part ses manières à tables qui frisaient la perfection, elle aurait parié son sein gauche qu'il était _vraiiiimmment_ doué au lit, le genre à aimer les jeux érotiques, un vrai petit débauché. Et son sein gauche était son plus bel atout, alors elle en était persuadée !

Malgré tout, en dépit de sa probable facette cachée, qui recelait sûrement une indécence aussi délicieuse que du caramel fondu, il lui apportait toujours un café (celui venant de cette marque délicieuse et non pas le jus de chaussette de la cafétéria) et donc, il entrait directement dans la colonne « cool » sur sa liste. En plus de cela, il était totalement fou amoureux de Jane. Et vu que Darcy aimait bien Jane – la plupart du temps (elle aimait surtout le job qu'elle lui donnait), Loki ne la dérangeait pas.

Ce fut donc à cause de cela que Darcy s'inquiéta dès que Jane arriva ce lundi matin, une expression étrangement troublée assombrissant son visage. La veille, elle avait rencontré les parents de Loki pour la première fois.

« Salut, patronne. Comment s'est passé ta rencontre avec les beaux-parents ? »

« Bien ! Vraiment très bien ! » La voix de Jane était joyeuse, tellement que cela en était un peu effrayant. C'était trop tôt pour se montrer si démonstratif.

« Bien, c'est bien, je pense. Ils t'ont aimé ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer comment on ne pouvait pas apprécier Jane – belle, intelligente, douce. Elle était le rêve éveillé de tous les parents.

« Oui, je crois. Ils ont été _très _accueillant. »

Il y avait quelque chose à propos de sa façon de dire « très » qui enclencha une alarme dans la tête de Darcy.

« Accueillant, c'est supra bien, aussi. » _Comment lui tirer les vers du nez... « _Ils ont fait une dinde traditionnelle ? Ou ils ont préféré bouleverser les codes et on servit des enchiladas de Thanksgiving ? »

« Non, ils ont tout respecté jusqu'à la sauce de canneberge. Ce qui était super. Je suis contente d'avoir choisi de porter une robe. Déboutonner mon pantalon en plein milieu du dîner n'aurait pas été la meilleure des premières impressions. »

« Personnellement, j'aurais pris ça pour une compliment. Et je suis sûre que Loki se fiche bien que tu déboutonnes ton pantalon. »

Jane lui jeta un regard vaguement désapprobateur. _Laisse tomber..._

« Il n'y avait que lui et ses parents ? »

Jane détourna immédiatement les yeux et commença à fouiller parmi des dossiers. _Bingo_

« Non, son frère était là aussi. »

Oh merde, vraiment ? Ils n'étaient pas trop vieux pour répéter un cliché pareil ?

« Son frère ? » Darcy fit semblant de réfléchir. « Oui, Thor, c'est ça ? Leurs parents doivent être des super fan de la mythologie nordique. Ou alors ils sont complètement tarés. Sûrement un peu des deux. _Thor_. Ouais... Au moins Loki a des sonorités... je sais pas, exotiques, peut-être ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

« Thor est un nom parfaitement normal, _Darcy_. »

Okay, c'était plutôt injuste. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas porter le nom le plus classique de l'histoire des noms féminins. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de la voix de Jane, dans sa réaction presque impulsive de défendre le nom du grand frère de Loki qui finit par faire comprendre quelque chose à Darcy. Une image commençait à se former dans sa tête et elle n'était pas très jolie.

« Ouais, sûrement, bref. Donc, dis moi tout sur sa famille. Je les vois comme les Kennedy. J'ai raison ? »

Jane éclata de rire, allégeant l'atmosphère. « Tu n'es pas loin de la réalité. Leur maison est – ce n'était même pas une maison, mais plutôt un château. On a du sonner pour passer la clôture juste pour entrer dans la résidence. Et je suis presque sûre qu'un véritable Dali était accroché au dessus de la cheminée. »

Oui, c'était logique. Loki ressemblait à un homme qui avait grandi avec une petite cuillère en argent plantée dans le derrière. Pas qu'il soit arrogent (okay, peut-être un peu), mais il possédait un charisme et une autorité naturelles. Darcy avouait qu'elle était un peu jalouse. Bon, il est vrai que tout en elle hurlait « l'étudiante fauchée ». Ce n'est pas comme si à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une boutique, tout le monde se précipitait pour se la jouer « Pretty Woman » avec elle.

« Ça semble chicos. Et papa et maman étaient cools ? » _Vas-y Darcy, noie le poisson._ La patience est une vertu.

« Oui, ils sont gentils. Son père était...intense, je suppose. Mais amical. Et sa mère est un bijou. »

Un bijou ?_ Vraiment ? _Seule Jane et ses yeux à la Bambi pouvait dire ce genre de chose sans paraître tarte.

« C'est cool. Et le frère-au-nom-tout-sauf-tragiquement-ridicule ? Il était comment ? »

_Regardez-moi ça comment elle semble neutre... purée, elle est douée !_

« Oh, il était... très gentil. Il a vraiment tout fait pour me mettre à l'aise »

_Ouais, ça je peux le parier._ D'accord, pas le temps de jouer les vierges effarouchées. Jane savait que Darcy était célibataire et en chasse – tout ceci pouvait sonner de manière parfaitement innocente...

«Prometteur. Il est célibataire ? Craquant ? »

Jane rougit. Merde. _Pauvre Loki_. « Je suis presque certaine qu'il est célibataire » Oui, Darcy s'en doutait aussi. « Et il est... attirant »

« C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu vas me dire ? Allez ! Loki est déjà un sacré morceau de choix, son frère est sûrement plus qu'_attirant_. Donne moi des détails ! Tu es une scientifique – les détails importent toujours ! »

Jane était de plus en plus écarlate et n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. « Bon, en réalité, il ne ressemble pas du tout à Loki. Il est plus grand. » Plus grand que _Loki _? C'était quoi ce mec ? Un géant ? « Et il est vraiment plus... musclé. » Oh, téléchargement de l'image. Un Loki plus grand et plus musclé. _Étrange_. « Il n'a pas non plus la même couleur de cheveux. Il est très blond »

Un Loki plus grand, plus musclé et _blond _= erreur de chargement.

« Hein ? L'un d'eux a été adopté ? »

« Oh ! Non, je ne crois pas. Thor ressemble à son père et Loki est plus comme ça mère. »

En effet, c'était possible.

« Donc, le frère de Loki est un géant blond bodybuildé ? Pas mal. » Ou pas.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à son physique, j'étais juste heureuse qu'il veuille tout faire pour me mettre à l'aise . C'était un acte de gentillesse de sa part pour son frère. »

_Bien sûr..._ Appelez-la cynique, mais ça sentait vraiment mauvais. Elle pouvait se tromper – cela lui arrivait très souvent. Comme là fois où elle avait cru que son ex petit ami n'était pas un connard – _dommage_. Ou qu'elle serait jolie en blonde – _mauvaise idée_. Ou que payer une facture de carte de crédit avec une autre carte de crédit était possible – _totalement débile_. Et depuis quand les propriétaires vérifiaient les factures de leurs locataires ? Cela semblait tout sauf nécessaire.

Hors sujet. _Concentre toi, Darcy ! _

« Bon, c'est super, je suis contente que ça se soit bien passé. Rencontrer la famille ? C'est une étape importante. Et Loki est totalement fou de toi »

Elle sourit à Jane, souhaitant qu'elle se sente un peu honteuse d'avoir fantasmé sur le _frère_ de l'homme qui la traitait de la manière dont elle, Darcy, avait toujours rêvé d'être considérée par un garçon. Pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de mal à fantasmer sur des personnes inaccessibles. Désirer était sain – super même. Et il était logique que Jane soit attirée par le lien biologique le plus proche de l'homme avec qui elle sortait. Mais c'était la manière dont sa patronne agissait qui n'était pas bon signe. Elle n'était pas une prude et admettait sans soucis qu'un garçon était délicieusement mangeable. Elles avaient déjà toutes deux fantasmées sur les hommes les plus séduisants de l'immeuble. Mais le déni... ce n'était pas bon du tout. Darcy avait fait un semestre en psychologie.

« Aurais-je entendu mon nom ? »

Oh crotte, en parlant du loup ! Voilà le plus petit, moins bodybuildé et définitivement brun Loki en personne. Sa tête frôla l'embrasure de la porte, quelques centimètres de plus et il devrait se baisser pour entrer. Comment Thor pouvait-il être plus grand ? Il portait deux gobelets en cartons _et _un sac en papier avec le logo de la chaîne de café imprimé dessus.

Délicieux ! _Je vous en prie, soyez des scones, soyez des scones !_

« En effet. On se disait justement à quel point vous étiez génial. Et à quel point on avait _besoin_ d'un café. Et regardez ça ! Ne serait-ce pas deux tasses de café dans vos mains ? La vie est pleine d'étranges coïncidences. »

Il la gratifia d'un sourire si ouvertement honnête que Darcy voulut lui sauter au cou pour lui faire un câlin et lui dire que sa petite amie avait des pensées tout sauf catholiques à propos de son frère. Mais, elle aimait son job (et surtout les avantages qui venaient avec), donc elle se força à se taire.

« C'est étrange en effet. » Il lui tendit un des gobelets. « Un caramel macchiato avec de la crème fouettée pour madame » _Touché !_

« Vous êtes un dieu parmi les hommes. » Oh, oui, C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin ! Délicieux, doux, sucrée... _divin !_

« Je me donne du mal. Il y a aussi un scone aux framboises pour toi dans le sac »_ Touché coulé !_

« Correction. Vous êtes plus qu'un dieu. On n'a pas encore inventé une catégorie assez généralissime pour que vous y figuriez. »

Si Jane osait tout gâcher entre eux, Darcy serait trèèèèèèès énervée.

« Maintenant que mon ego a été suffisamment gonflé », il se tourna vers Jane. « Un latte vanille sans sucre pour toi, mon amour. Et un muffin aux myrtilles basse calorie. » Il lui tendit le reste de ses offrandes avant qu'elle ne le remercie d'un rapide baiser.

« Bien, mesdames, je ne veux pas interrompre vos brillants cerveaux durant leur dure tâche. Bon appétit. » _Là_, juste là, ce sourire – tout aussi sincère que débauché. Il fit face à Jane. « Je t'appelle tout à l'heure ».

Elle acquiesça et il partit.

Tout en mordant dans sa délicieuse pâtisserie (qui semblait étonnement meilleure étant donné qu'on la lui avait offerte), Darcy espérait qu'elle avait tort à propos de toute cette histoire avec Thor.

Elle l'espérait _vraiment_ très fort.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous! Voici un petit chapitre en attendant vendredi prochain ^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Bien qu'il ait toujours été un beau parleur, Loki n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué avec les femmes. Il ne pensait pas que c'était vraiment sa faute. Comment était-il supposé gagner face à son frère – son _grand_ frère que tout le monde semblait connaître et vénérait comme s'il était une sorte de dieu ? Objectivement, il comprenait pourquoi les gens étaient si attirés par Thor. Il était beau, athlétique, charmant quand il le voulait bien et le fils aîné d'un homme plus riche et renommé que tous les autres de la ville réunis.

Loki était du second choix – pas aussi beau, pas aussi athlétique, pas aussi charmant et bien qu'il soit aisé, tout le monde savait que _Loki_ ne serait jamais celui qui reprendrait l'affaire familiale. Ça lui restait en travers de la gorge de venir en second pour littéralement _tout_. Surtout parce qu'avec Thor, la vie toute entière était une compétition.

Malgré tout, Loki aimait son frère – vraiment beaucoup. Sa famille avait été et resterait toujours la chose la plus importante pour lui. Et il savait que Thor l'aimait aussi – il aurait donné jusqu'à sa dernière chaussette pour lui venir en aide. C'est ce qui était le plus dur pour Loki, parce qu'il aurait _vraiment _voulu le détester. Thor méritait (non, il avait besoin) que quelqu'un le haïsse. Mais Loki ne pouvait tout simplement pas trouvé l'énergie de mépriser son frère, même après l'incident avec Sif. Il savait donc qu'il n'en serait jamais capable.

Inutile de préciser que lorsqu'il était adolescent, Loki était plutôt maladroit avec les filles. Partir vivre au loin pour la fac (à plusieurs États de ses parents et de son frère), l'avait malgré tout aidé à s'épanouir. Il avait eu quelques petites amies. Cela avait été assez sérieux avec l'une d'elle pour qu'il l'invite chez lui pour le Spring Break afin de rencontre sa famille.

Il avait voulu l'impressionner avec sa maison et sa vie aisée – mais elle fut bien plus fascinée par son frère. Elle n'admit jamais avoir couché avec Thor et il n'en fit pas allusion, mais elle rompit avec lui moins d'une semaine après leur retour sans la moindre explication. Elle avait sûrement eu raison en lui disant qu'ils voulaient des choses différentes et qu'il serait mieux de se séparer... Surtout si ce qu'elle _voulait_ était son frère.

Mais Loki était un homme qui apprenait de ses erreurs. Il ne ramena donc plus jamais de fille à la maison – pas qu'il ait eu beaucoup d'opportunités de le faire de toute manière. Il n'aimait pas les relations sans lendemain. Il préférait tout d'abord apprendre à développer des intérêts communs avec une femme, puis devenir son ami. C'était bien plus facile pour lui de cette manière. Il détestait le simulacre du « premier rendez-vous ». Il n'aimait pas devoir attendre le troisième ou la quatrième rencard pour enfin apprendre à vraiment connaître une personne qui l'intéressait. Il trouvait donc plus simple de faire leur connaissance avant sans aucun sous entendu romantique.

Ce fut pourquoi, après avoir rencontré la jolie petite nouvelle astrophysicienne de la faculté, il décida d'engager la conversation. Il resta naturel – flirtant avec discrétion – pour ensuite lui proposer de la revoir à l'occasion pour discuter devant un verre de vin. Il patienta deux mois, profitant de ce temps pour apprendre qu'elle aimait son travail et était extrêmement gentille, avant de se montrer réellement intéressé. Quand il lui proposa un rendez-vous, elle accepta avec assez d'enthousiasme pour le flatter. Et depuis ce jour, tout lui sembla couler de source.

Loki était presque sûr que Jane était le genre de femme avec qui il pourrait passer le reste de sa vie. Ils avaient des intérêts, des amis et des buts en commun, et il savait qu'un jour elle devrait rencontrer sa famille. Mais il repoussa l'échéance le plus longtemps possible sans paraître grossier. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il avait honte d'elle (comme si une femme aussi belle, intelligente et brillante pouvait l'embarrasser). Ils s'approchaient de leur un an quand elle y fit allusion. Cela se produisit au début du mois de Novembre alors qu'ils parlaient de l'organisation de Thanksgiving. Pour Loki, il était enfin temps de la présenter à sa famille. Il n'était même pas nerveux à l'idée qu'elle rencontre Thor. Il connaissait son frère et il savait que ce serait lui qui se montrerait insupportable. De plus, il avait confiance en Jane. C'était une femme sérieuse qui n'allait pas se pâmer devant les biceps de Thor. Elle n'était pas une simple copine de fac, ils étaient deux adultes qui construisaient un avenir ensemble. Si tout allait bien durant cette soirée chez ses parents, Loki avait décidé d'acheter une bague qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis quelques semaines.

Tout sembla se passer à merveille. Thor se montra aussi indiscret qu'à son habitude mais ses parents parurent impressionnés par Jane. Elle fit apparemment des concessions pour supporter Thor même s'il l'a mis visiblement mal à l'aise, ce que Loki apprécia beaucoup. Il la trouva merveilleuse de faire tant d'efforts pour tolérer son idiot de frère avec tant de grâce, tout ça pour lui faire plaisir.

Ainsi, il se décida à acheter la bague et attendit le bon moment. Mais après un mois, il ne trouva toujours pas l'occasion de faire sa demande. Jane était toujours très occupée par son travail et extrêmement stressée. Il se montra patient et compatissant – son job était très important pour elle et il savait ce que c'était de se sentir frustré par cela.

Le jour où il parvint à fixer un rendez-vous, faisant une réservation dans son restaurant préféré, il se savait prêt à franchir le pas. Il approchait des trente ans et Jane possédait des qualités qu'il avait toujours cherché chez une femme. Il était temps.

* * *

Vos avis ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le 3ème chapitre de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt pour la suite ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Darcy tenta fortement de ne pas remarquer l'attitude étrange de sa patronne, ces derniers temps. Elle essaya vraiment. Mais elle ne pouvait plus prétendre que tout allait bien le matin où elle arriva devant la porte du bureau de Jane pour la trouver fermée à clef. Sa patronne n'était jamais en retard ni malade. La seule fois où elle avait pris un jour de congés était pour se rendre à un genre de conférence et elle avait prévenu Darcy bien à l'avance de son absence.

Darcy tenta de l'appeler mais tomba directement sur sa messagerie. Elle décida que tout le monde méritait de louper son réveille une fois de temps en temps. Elle se laissa donc retomber sur une chaise dans le couloir et patienta. Encore et encore. Darcy fut sur le point d'aller voir Loki dans son bureau, au département de chimie, afin de s'assurer que sa patronne n'était pas en train de pourrir dans un caniveau, quand Jane apparut enfin au bout du couloir.

A la minute où elle l'aperçut, Darcy se redressa immédiatement. Jane était pâle et échevelée, ses yeux visiblement rougis même à distance. Elle croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine comme pour s'empêcher de se briser en un millions de morceaux.

Oh, mon dieu. Ce n'était pas bon. Et dire que Darcy avait si bien commencé la journée...

Jane ne la regarda pas, pas plus qu'elle ne s'excusa pour son retard ou remarqua sa présence sur son chemin. Elle se contenta d'entrer dans son bureau après avoir déverrouillé la porte. Reprenant contenance, Darcy prit une profonde inspiration et la suivit. La voix de Jane, rauque et inégale, déclara avant même qu'elle ait pu fermer le battant derrière elle.

« Je lui ai dis »._ Hein ?_ « Je veux dire, il m'a demandé de l'épouser, donc j'y ais été forcée. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait demandé de l'_épouser _! » Si Jane parlait de Loki, alors Darcy pouvait y croire, elle. Ce gars était sérieusement fou amoureux d'elle – une demande en mariage n'était pas vraiment une pratique tabou dans ce genre de situations. Apparemment, elle avait loupé un épisode.

« Je vais supposer que Loki t'a fait sa demande ». Jane la considéra comme si elle était une idiote. _Super..._ « Et apparemment ta première réaction a été de chialer. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai du lui dire à propos de... » elle se tût et se dirigea vers la porte. Darcy pensa pendant un moment qu'elle allait partir mais au lieu de cela, elle ferma le loquet et s'adossa contre le battant avec précaution. « J'ai du lui dire à propos de Thor. »

Fuck. Elle détestait vraiment avoir raison. _Joue la blonde Darce_. « Thor ? Le frère de Loki ? En quoi il aurait un rapport avec tout ça ? »

« J'ai... nous avons... nous ne voulions pas lui faire du mal. Parfois il y a juste une sorte de connexion entre deux personnes, qu'ils le veuillent ou pas. Il enseigne la chimie, il devrait comprendre ! » Ouais, comme Grand papa Lewis avait l'habitude de le dire, elle ne voyait pas le rapport avec la choucroute.

« Jane, patronne chérie ? Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu as trompé Loki avec son _frère_ ? Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'elle disait. Mais Darcy avait besoin de l'entendre pour le croire.

« Mon dieu ! Mon _dieu_ ! Ca sonne tellement horrible quand tu le dis comme ça. »

Et bien désolée, mais elle ne voyait pas de manière agréable de dire une chose pareille. C'était juste carrément cruel et de très mauvais goût.

« Pardon, mais j'essaie juste de comprendre. Tu... tu as une liaison avec Thor et Loki t'a demandé en mariage. Donc tu lui as dis :'Désolée mais non, je ne peux pas t'épouser parce que je couche avec ton frère ?' » Cette conversation avait du se passer si paisiblement..

« Non, je n'ai pas pu. Nous étions en plein milieu d'un restaurant et il était à genoux. Tout le monde nous regardait, alors j'ai dit oui ! » Quoi ?! _Une minute, por favor._ « Ensuite je lui ai demandé si on pouvait partir et lorsqu'on a quitté le restaurant, il semblait si heureux. Je me suis mise à pleurer et il était si confus. Alors je lui ai avoué que je ne pouvais pas l'épouser parce que j'avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre... que j'étais avec un autre homme, que j'étais désolée... Ensuite il m'a juste regardé et a demandé si c'était Thor. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour savoir, mais il est resté très calme et... et figé. Je me sentais si mal, c'était si horrible et... »

Darcy dut la couper avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse à cause du manque d'oxygène.

« Jane ! Attends. Okay, laisse-moi résumer. Loki t'a demandé en mariage – en public – et tu étais trop embarrassée pour dire non, donc tu lui as dis oui. Ensuite, après avoir accepté de devenir sa femme, tu lui as avoué que tu couchais avec son frère. Et pour une raison inconnue, il a pris ça comme si de rien n'était – comme si tu venais de lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps ? »

Jane se contenta d'acquiescer. Purée, comment était-elle supposée réagir ? Son instinct la poussait à donner un coup de poing dans la poitrine de Jane. Violemment. Darcy appréciait _vraiment_ Loki. Alchimie ou pas, il ne méritait pas que sa pétasse de petite amie le trompe avec son connard de frère. Mais malgré cela, Jane restait sa patronne. Et elle aimait toujours son job et le futur plutôt glorieux qu'il lui promettait. C'était un dilemme moral. Mais bien qu'elle ne désire rien de plus, elle ne pouvait pas écouter son instinct. _Merde._

Darcy emprunta alors le masque compatissant le plus sincère qu'elle put (pas vraiment authentique, mais ça devrait suffire). « Oh, Jane. Pauvre chérie. Je suis _tellement_ désolée. »

Elle savait qu'elle mentait vraiment mal, mais cela sembla fonctionner quand Jane se jeta soudain dans ses bras et l'enlaça pour geindre contre son épaule._ Super_. Ce n'était qu'un autre jour banal où votre boss éclatait littéralement en sanglots sur votre nouveau pull. Elle souffla discrètement et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Jane, se résignant à devoir subir son destin.

« Calme toi, ça va s'arranger. Chuuuuuut. »

Darcy tentait de trouver un moyen d'atteindre un mouchoir (les larmes étaient une chose, mais elle _refusait_ d'avoir de la morve partout sur son pull!), lorsque Jane se redressa. En temps que la fille qui passait bien trop de temps enfermée dans le bureau de sa patronne bien trop jolie, Darcy prit un plaisir presque sadique à remarquer que lorsqu'elle pleurait, Jane était moche. Son visage était gonflé et tout rouge et... yep, voilà de la morve.

_Bien !_

« Ça va être si embarrassant maintenant ! » Déclara Jane, haletante. « Je veux dire, je vais sortir avec son frère et ses parents vont me détester. »

Wow ! Ça c'était un coup de pute ! Elle allait _vraiment _sortir avec Thor ? Darcy ne savait pas vraiment si ça rendait la chose pire ou meilleure. Sûrement pire – elle se sentait tout sauf charitable aujourd'hui.

« Calme toi Jane, tout va bien se passer. La vie peut être étrange, tu t'en remettras. Loki est un gars bien ». _Tu parles d'un euphémisme, pétasse !_ « Il comprendra » Même Gandhi ne serait pas aussi compréhensif, _sale dinde._

« Tu crois ? » Elle semblait si optimiste.

« Bien entendu ! » _Oui Jane, et le Père Noël existe !_

« Merci Darcy » _Je suis là pour te plaire, patronne. Ne me vire pas_. « J'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre ça. »

Darcy soupira. Bref. Elle aurait pu se mettre à pleurer elle aussi – cela signifiait plus de délicieux cafés et de scones. Elle détestait vraiment avoir raison.

* * *

*A BAS JANE !*

Place a Darcy dans la vie de Loki maintenant ^^

Vos avis ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous,

Me revoilà pour la suite de cette histoire.

Loki va se venger de Jane d'une manière on ne peut plus excellente.

Je vous laisse juger par vous-même ! ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Quatre jours plus tard et malgré sa fausse compréhension, Darcy était toujours à fond dans la « Team Loki ». On lui avait toujours dis que les copines passaient avant les mecs, mais c'était dans une situation normale. Or, ici, elle ne pouvait être du côté de l'infidèle Jane. C'était une de ses règles de base. Et puis Loki s'était toujours montré génial avec sa patronne. Elle ne pigeait vraiment pas comment Jane avait pu tout gâcher. Oui, le corps de Thor ressemblait à celui d'un mannequin photoshopé par un amateur. Jane lui avait montré une photo de lui sur son portable alors qu'il se tenait torse nu dans l'encadrement d'une porte – très classe... Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas. D'après ce que sa patronne lui avait dit sur Thor, Darcy était même de plus en plus ahurie. Bien que Jane l'ai décrit avec des mots amourachés qui lui avaient donné la nausée, il lui apparaissait malgré tout comme un sombre idiot. Un abrutit sexy, certes, mais bête à manger du foin. Qu'est ce que Jane pouvait bien lui trouver au-delà de l'aspect succulent de ses tablettes de chocolat ?

Darcy tomba presque de sa chaise (il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se pencher en arrière) quand Loki apparut soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte ce jour-là, portant deux tasses de café et ce sachet en papier familier.

_What?_

_The?_

_Hell?_

Jane avait le dos tourné et ne le vit pas, mais elle se figea visiblement lorsqu'elle entendit le son de sa voix.

« Bonjour, Darcy. Tu es très en beauté ce matin – le bleu est définitivement ta couleur. J'ai ton macchiato, mais j'ai bien peur de te décevoir. Ils n'avaient plus de scones à la framboise, alors je t'en ai pris un à la canneberge. J'espère que ça te va. L'autre option aurait été de t'en ramener un aux graines de pavot mais je trouve que celui-ci à meilleur goût. » _Hein_ ? Bien, dorénavant, elle porterait toujours du bleu... mais, _quoi _?

« Euh... merci. J'aime bien la canneberge, on ne sait jamais quand on sera forcé de passer un dépistage de drogue surprise. » Elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle racontait, mais Loki sourit et acquiesça.

Oh, purée. Ce _sourire. _Normalement, il était tout aussi espiègle que gentil – mais aujourd'hui, il était _putain _de machiavélique. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle allait assister à une sacrée revanche. Et à en juger par l'étincelle étrangement glaciale qui brillait dans ses yeux, elle devina que ce serait un vrai carnage. Super ! Elle pourrait être la petite souris dans un coin qui assiste à tout !

« Loki ? » L'interpella la voix chevrotante de Jane. « Que... que fais-tu ici ? »

Son sourire resta inchangé alors même que son visage exprimait une fausse confusion. « J'apporte le café, évidemment. Et je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude de l'autre soir. » _QUUUUOIII ?_

Il ajouta :

« J'aurais du gérer la chose de manière plus mature. Te snober ainsi était juvénile de ma part. »

Il secoua sa tête comme pour s'excuser.

« Ce ne fut pas une véritable surprise. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si je ne me m'étais jamais retrouvé dans cette exacte situation auparavant. Je devrais être capable de mieux me contrôler à présent. »

_Ohhh, merdasse_. Darcy pouvait deviner comment cela allait finir. Après avoir ressenti une brève journée de culpabilité, Jane s'était transformée en une dinde minaudante avec des étoiles dans les yeux lorsqu'il s'agissait de Thor. Et Loki était sur le point de tout faire éclater sous ses pieds. Il allait se venger de la plus cruelle des façons. Mais Darcy supposait que sa patronne l'avait bien mérité... et que Loki avait gagné ce droit.

Il venait de lancer l'appât et attendait avec bien plus de patience que Darcy que Jane y morde. Enfin, son visage vaguement verdâtre et nauséeux, elle demanda :

« Quelle exacte situation ? » Oui, elle avait mordu à l'appât !

Loki continua avec une telle classe et une telle nonchalance que Darcy voulut sortir son portable pour pouvoir tout enregistrer et envoyer la vidéo à tous ses contacts de l'université. Ou bien la mettre sur Youtube.

« Et bien, pas vraiment dans cette situation _exacte._ Je dois avouer que tu es la première femme à qui j'ai demandé de m'épouser. Mais sinon... » Il se tût et Darcy se surprit à retenir sa respiration pour pouvoir apprécier la réaction de Jane du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Elle ne fut pas déçue.

« Tu veux dire que Thor... il... a déjà fait ça ? » La voix de Jane était blanche.

Alors c'était _ça_ que signifiait être sur des charbons ardents ?

« Oh, oui, tout le temps. Je pensais que si j'attendais assez longtemps pour être certain que tu ne pourrais pas être influencée, cela changerait. Une fois trompé, ça peut passer, mais bon... cinq ou six fois, voire plus, alors je pense que la honte retombe sur moi. » Son visage n'était que pure innocence. « Oh, mais ne soit pas si bouleversée Jane. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, je te le jure. Je comprends tout à fait. Thor, tout le monde l'aime et il est terriblement prévisible. Mais vu qu'il est déjà passé à sa prochaine conquête, je pense que nous devrions cesser notre querelle et considérer cette affaire comme du passé. »

Jane était pale et ses mains tremblaient. « Sa prochaine conquête ? »

Loki fronça les sourcils d'étonnement, feignant parfaitement le remord. « Oh, Jane, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas sous-entendre quoi que ce soit. Je pensais juste que tu savais quoi attendre de Thor. C'est devenu son mode de vie de puis si longtemps maintenant. Mais crois moi, je t'assure que tu resteras sa prouesse la plus impressionnante. » Sa voix devint plus sérieuse. « Je lui ai parlé et à en juger par son état d'ébriété et le fait que j'ai du déchiffrer ses babillages incompréhensibles lorsque j'ai tenté de joindre mon frère hier, sache qu'elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Intellectuellement, cela va sans dire. Je me souviens qu'elle m'a dit travailler chez un marchand de glace – ce qui est parfaitement respectable – mais ne nécessite pas un diplôme en astrophysique. »

Son sourire était doux mais ses yeux durs comme la glace. Jane semblait détruite. Mais il ajouta, comme s'il ne voyait pas sa détresse :

« J'espère que nous pourrons rester amis. Tu as de très bons goûts en littérature et j'apprécierais si tu pouvais me faire des recommandations. Par email peut-être, si tu préfères ? »

Oh, ça, c'était un homme. Il était si insidieusement froid. Et tellement génial.

Il se tourna soudain pour plonger son regard dans celui de Darcy, observant son expression. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très douée pour cacher ses sentiments, donc il put certainement lire dans ses yeux qu'elle était à 100% de son côté et qu'elle le félicitait d'un « high five » mental. Son sourire en coin devint immédiatement plus sincère.

« De plus, je dois m'assurer que Mlle Lewis ait sa dose quotidienne de café. Je l'ai vu lorsque ce n'était pas le cas et j'ai peur pour la sécurité de la nation. » C'était vrai et sous entendait quelque chose de super. Peut-être qu'elle aurait malgré tout droit à plus de macchiato et de scones... gratuits !

« Il n'a pas pu... ? Loki, je... » Jane se tût et reprit contenance. « Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien. Alors... merci, je suppose. Mais j'ai besoin... d'être un peu seule. » Oui, c'était logique après la bombe qu'il venait de lui lancer en pleine face. Loki fit une moue compréhensive.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je suis encore désolé, je ne voulais pas ajouter à ta détresse. Il semble que sans le vouloir je n'ai fais d'aggraver les choses. Je m'en vais. Mais tu peux me contacter quand tu veux, Jane. » Il jeta un regard à Darcy. « Adieu, Darcy ». Puis, il tourna les talons et passa la porte, la laissant ouverte sur son passage.

Jane se détourna immédiatement pour faire face à son bureau et tout son corps se figea.

« Je vais fermer », annonça Darcy en montrant inutilement le battant du doigt. Sa patronne ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu.

Darcy s'approcha donc et commença à fermer la porte avant qu'elle ne voit le reflet de Loki dans la vitre qui coupait le couloir en deux. Elle sortit la tête. Il se tenait à quelques pas de là et la fixait avec intensité. Elle jeta un rapide regard par-dessus son épaule mais Jane semblait toujours plongée dans sa léthargie. Rencontrant à nouveau les yeux de Loki, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et lui souffla un vague « bien joué ». Pour toute réponse, il lui offrit un sourire presque terrifiant. Elle avait carrément raison – cet homme avait plus de facettes qu'une boule disco. Si elle avait su qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant des mois, Darcy lui aurait au moins dit au revoir.

* * *

Alors, vos avis sur la revanche de Loki ?


	6. Chapitre 5 Chapitre 6

Bonjour!

Vu la petitesse du chapitre 5, j'ai décidé de vous poster le 6 en prime ^^

J'espère que cette histoire vous passionnera toujours autant.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Trois semaines plus tard..._

Aller dîner chez ses parents était le plus souvent une activité agréable. Néanmoins, pour des raisons évidentes, cette fois-ci fut loin d'être plaisante pour Loki. Le sourire hésitant de son frère lorsqu'il arriva lui fit contracter sa mâchoire. Seule la présence de sa mère sauva Thor du raz de marré de vitriol qu'il prévoyait de lui envoyer en plein visage.

Pendant le repas, Thor tenta d'engager la conversation avec lui mais finit par abandonner après n'avoir reçu rien d'autre que des réponses brèves et glaciales. Leurs parents devinèrent rapidement la tension qui grossissait entre leurs deux fils et Loki pouvait presque les voir débattre dans leur tête pour savoir s'ils devaient ou non demander ce qui n'allait pas. Ils arrivèrent à la même conclusion, à savoir qu'ils préféraient passer outre. Sa mère se tourna en direction de Loki et lui posa ce qu'elle imaginait être une question innocente.

« Comment va Jane, mon chéri ? »

Les épaules de Loki se redressèrent involontairement avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Thor s'était figé, son verre à mi-chemin entre la table et ses lèvres. Leur mère sembla se rendre compte qu'elle venait de faire une bévue et laissa échapper un petit soupir. Avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quelque chose, il répondit :

« Je ne saurais te dire, nous ne nous sommes plus parlé depuis des semaines. »

« Oh. Oh, chéri, je suis désolée. Elle était si gentille. J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop dur pour toi » La voix de sa mère était tellement douce et compréhensive que cela lui donna envie frapper quelque chose.

Avant qu'il ait pu s'en empêcher, Loki répondit sur un ton un peu trop sombre et amère. « Oh, oui. Tout va bien. C'est juste l'histoire basique. Je l'ai demandé en mariage, elle m'a répondu qu'elle baisait Thor. Nous avons rompu. Mise à part la bague, c'était à peu près le même schéma que pour toutes mes autres relations amoureuses. »

Le verre de Thor retomba brutalement contre la bois de la table, mais Loki ajouta :

« La troisième fois est ce qu'on appelle un 'coup du chapeau' non ? Vous savez que je ne m'y connais pas bien en sport. Mais je devrais peut-être le féliciter pour sa régularité et sa cohérence. Je suppose qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher étant donné que son pénis est un compas et que toutes les femmes sont le Nord. »

Un silence de plomb retomba sur la salle à manger. Loki voulut immédiatement ravaler ses paroles. Il savait que ses parents savaient ce que Thor lui avait fait subir lors de ses anciennes relations et qu'ils finiraient par tout découvrir à propos de Jane. Mais il aurait pu se montrer un peu plus diplomate.

Il soupira et passa une main pensive dans ses cheveux noirs. Jetant un rapide regard en direction de sa famille, Loki vit que Thor fixait son assiette avec intensité alors que leur père foudroyait son aîné d'un regard qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Il ne voulait pas être présent pour assister à la tempête. Reportant son attention sur sa mère, Loki la vit les considérer lui et son frère avec un mélange de déception et de pitié. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié, même venant de sa mère.

Agacé par sa propre personne, Loki annonça sur un ton d'excuse.

« Je suis navré pour mon langage, Mère. Cette semaine m'a semblé durer des années et je n'ai pas particulièrement faim en ce moment. Je pense que je vais me faire une assiette pour plus tard et rentrer dès maintenant. »

Elle acquiesça rapidement. « Oui, oui, bien entendu mon chéri. Prends tout ce qui te fais envie. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

Loki se leva, saisit son assiette et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de poser son regard sur les deux hommes qui demeuraient à table. Déposant un baiser sur le front de sa mère à son passage, il lui souffla par-dessus son épaule.

« Bonsoir Mère, Père ». Il fit une pause. « Thor ».

Une fois de plus, Loki ne resta pas pour assister au chaos qu'il venait de créer. Il devenait étrangement doué dans ce domaine.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Darcy n'avait pas revu Loki depuis sept mois. Quand elle travaillait encore pour Jane, elle se surpris à penser à lui de temps à autres. Son café lui manquait (et les scones) et elle supposait qu'il lui manquait aussi un peu. Il était un mystère – et Darcy aimait beaucoup les résoudre. Mais depuis qu'elle avait terminé son semestre (et du même coup son travail auprès de Jane), qui avait prit fin il y a quelques semaines, elle devait avouer que Loki lui était totalement sortit de la tête jusqu'au jour où elle le rencontra à nouveau.

Elle passait une journée vraiment merdique et ne désirait qu'une seule chose : une tasse de café. Donc, elle décida de se noyer dans un macchiato à 5$ dont elle n'avait pas pu goûter la splendeur depuis le ''fiasco Thor''. Assise à une table dans un coin, regardant les passants et rêvassant, elle sursauta et s'étouffa presque dans son délice au caramel lorsqu'une assiette atterrit soudain devant son nez.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur » Elle connaissait cette voix.

Confuse, Darcy laissa son regard voyager de l'assiette à la main qui la tenait, pour finir par se poser sur le visage de Loki. Hein ?

« Tu semblais avoir faim. » Je répète : hein ?

Elle sortit soudain de sa stupeur et jeta un nouveau regard sur l'assiette qu'il venait de déposer devant elle. Un scone à la framboise. Il venait de lui acheter un scone a la framboise ! Jane était totalement stupide ! Elle reposa son café rapidement et se redressa, ce qui le surprit. Avant qu'il ait put reculer pour lui faire de la place, elle glissa ses bras autour de sa taille (cela aurait été trop difficile pour elle d'atteindre ses épaules étant donné sa taille de géant) et l'enlaça. Elle le sentit se figer tout contre elle et réalisa soudain, que toutes choses considérées, ils n'en étaient jamais arrivés au stade ''câlin '' de leur relation.

Mais elle s'en moquait. Il venait de lui acheter un scone ! Je premier qu'elle avait depuis des mois ! Elle le relâcha juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux (des yeux plutôt étonnés). Avaient-ils toujours été aussi verts ? Sûrement, il faut dire qu'elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée aussi près de lui auparavant.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix était peut-être un peu trop intense, mais au moins elle était honnête. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point sa journée avait été affreuse et que la simple vue de scones qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'offrir l'avaient déprimé au plus haut point. Elle n'avait pu s'acheter qu'un café et le monde était plus sûr lorsqu'elle avait sa dose.

Loki la dévisagea comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire d'elle. Finalement, il esquissa un sourire et secoua sa tête, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour donner une petite tape dans son dos.

« Mais de rien », répondit-il. Sa vois était extrêmement solennelle, mais ses yeux étincelaient d'amusement.

Darcy réalisa soudain qu'il semblait aller bien, il était heureux. Cela contrastait pas mal avec le sourire vicieux qu'elle avait vu sur son visage la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Il était bien mieux comme ça et elle se sentit étrangement rassurée. Darcy ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point le bien être de Loki comptait pour elle depuis que Jane l'avait jeté comme une vieille chaussette. Ouf.

Lui adressant son plus grand sourire, elle demanda :

« Voulez vous vous joindre à moi, cher monsieur ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais cela va se révéler plutôt difficile si tu ne me relâchas pas avant tout. »

Sa voix était taquine mais douce – et elle se dit que ces deux adjectifs le décrivaient plutôt bien. Elle réalisa aussi (oui bon, en fait, elle n'avait pas vraiment oublié) qu'elle le serrait toujours contre elle et que son bras à lui reposait doucement sur le bas de son dos. Darcy pouvait définitivement sentir ses doigts contre ses vêtements, ne la serrant pas vraiment, tel le fantôme d'une caresse. Elle se rassit donc et laissa ses mains retomber sur sa table.

« Désolée, c'est juste que... cette journée a été horrible. Et j'avais vraiment, vraiment envie d'un scone. Vraiment ! »

Il prit place face à elle avec grâce. « Et bien, je suis heureux d'être passé par là. » Il lui sourit à nouveau. « Comment vas-tu Darcy ? »

Elle avait le sentiment qu'il pourrait deviner chacun de ses mensonges, alors elle n'essaya même pas de lui cacher la vérité. Une petite grimace fronçant son nez, elle répondit :

« Je pourrais dire que ça va bien, mais je mentirais. On va dire que je... survis. Je suppose. Je suis en bonne santé, c'est déjà ça. »

Il fronça les sourcils et sembla vraiment concerné. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Darcy ne savait pas s'il lui posait la question parce qu'il était un gentleman et que c'était la chose polie à faire, mais elle en avait juste telllllement marre... et puis il lui avait acheté un scone. Alors, rien à carrer, elle allait tout lui balancer !

« Rien ne va. Sérieusement. Mon nouveau job est nul – c'en est presque avilissant. Mon patron est un gros trou du cul. Il m'appelle ''poupée''. Qui parle encore comment ça ? Et il me traite comme sa secrétaire. 'Va me chercher un petit café, poupée !' 'Prends ce fichier pour moi, poupée !' Il a toujours un expression stupide sur le visage. Comme si je ne savais pas qu'il fait exprès de faire tomber des trucs juste pour que je me penche pour les ramasser. Et il essaye de regarder sous ma jupe à chaque putain de fois que je lève la jambe. Un total pervers. Mais c'est aussi bien de voir que la misogynie est toujours bien vivante et se porte aussi bien à notre siècle. Je ne peux même pas démissionner parce que c'est le seul endroit où je trouverai du travail avec cette économie. »

Loki ouvrait la bouche pour tenter une quelconque réponse, mais Darcy n'avait pas encore fini.

« Et il y a ma mère qui m'a appelé aujourd'hui, ce qui est génial – quand je dis génial, je veux dire monstrueux. Apparemment ma cousine Hannah va avoir un bébé. Elle a à peine 12 ans ! Okay, pas vraiment, mais elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 19 ans à tout casser. Et voilà que ma mère me sort des trucs comme : 'Darcy, tu sais que tu ne rajeunis pas. Avec la taille de tes seins, ils vont bientôt pendouiller. Il faut que tu te trouves un petit ami tant qu'ils tiennent en place !' Et je... »

Elle se tût lorsqu'elle découvrit l'expression du visage de Loki. Il semblait tiraillé entre un fou rire et un hurlement étranglé. Darcy retraça mentalement ce qu'elle venait de dire et réalisa qu'il était hautement possible qu'elle lui ait parlé de seins pendouillant. Étant donné qu'il était l'ex fiancé de son ancienne patronne, ce n'était pas vraiment considéré comme normal.

Elle s'écrira, confuse :

« Désolée ! Vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle de mes seins. C'est bizarre hein ? Et voilà, je suis encore en train de parler d'eux, ce qui est encore plus taré. Je suis juste... ma journée a été horrible. Merci pour le scone. Je ne me sentirais pas insultée si vous partiez en courant. »

Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il prenne ses jambes à son cou. Oui qu'il lui sorte une excuse bidon pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Mais non. Il laissa juste échapper un petit rire.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis assez âgé pour pouvoir parler de poitrine – qu'elle pendouille ou pas. » Son expression s'assombrit. « Je suis par contre inquiet à propos de ton patron. Son attitude me semble totalement inacceptable. Peux-tu porter plainte ? »

« Peut-être, mais je ne voudrais pas risquer mon job, tout aussi pourri et dégradant qu'il soit. J'ai vraiment besoin d'argent. »

Il acquiesça, comme s'il comprenait.

« Tu as un petit ami ? »

Darcy cilla. Attendez, quoi ? Est-ce qu'il venait tout juste de... ? Oui, mais pourquoi ?

Sa voix fut contenue. « Euhh... non, pas pour le moment. »

« Pas de frère ? » Okay, sérieusement, quoi ?

« Je suis fille unique. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau et il porta sa main à l'une de ses poches. Darcy le regarda sortir un petit morceau de carton, la fixer un moment, puis le lui tendre. C'était une carte professionnelle. D'accord, ça la rendait encore plus perplexe.

« Voilà mon numéro de portable. Je sais que je vais te paraître tout aussi misogyne que ton pervers de patron, mais je n'aime pas l'idée de savoir une jeune femme être harcelée sexuellement sur son lieu de travail sans qu'elle ait quelqu'un à appeler en cas d'urgence. Si un jour tu sens que quelque chose cloche vraiment, j'ai toujours mon portable sur moi. »

Oh. Oh. Wow. Ouais, c'est vrai, c'était un peu antiféministe parce que nom d'un chien, elle pouvait se défendre toute seule. Mais quand même, son attention la rendit toute rougissante et euphorique. C'était la chose la plus gentille qu'on ait fait pour elle depuis... et bien depuis qu'il lui avait acheté un scone.

« Merci, vraiment. C'est genre, incroyablement chevaleresque et prévenant et tout. »

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de vivre dans un putain de film à l'eau de rose depuis qu'il s'était assis face à elle ?

« Mais de rien. Et s'il te plaît, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu en ressens le besoin. »

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, n'arrivant pas vraiment à imaginer une situation où elle le ferait, mais étrangement reconnaissante malgré tout.

Son téléphone sonna soudain, la faisant hurler intérieurement alors que Meredith Brooks chantait qu'elle était une pétasse – Maman. Elle devait absolument arrêter de personnaliser les sonneries de son téléphone. Le sortant de sa poche, elle vérifia l'écran, espérant par miracle que le nom de sa mère n'y apparaîtrait pas. Dommage. Ennuyée, elle souffla :

« Oh, non ! »

« Compagnie d'assurance ? » suggéra Loki sur un ton amusé, mais ses yeux exprimant une légère inquiétude.

« C'est juste ma mère. Elle me laissera un... ». Une idée lui vint en tête. Un idée stupide. Une idée folle. « En fait, excusez-moi, mais ça vous dérange si je décroche ? Je ne serais pas longue. Vous pouvez me chronométrer si vous voulez ? »

« Je t'en prie ».

Elle répondit rapidement. « Salut maman...oui, je suis désolée d'avoir dis ça. Tu as une très belle poitrine pour une femme de ton âge... Je ne t'ai pas traité de vieille ! C'était un compliment. »

Darcy se demanda ce que Loki pouvait penser de la conversation qu'il entendait sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que sa mère lui disait. Elle tenait d'elle pour sa folie et son manque de discrétion. Peut-être que lui répondre devant Loki avait été une erreur.

« Je prends un café... Non... Yep... Oui, un homme, un vrai. »

La prochaine question de sa mère nécessitait un moment de réflexion. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, dévisageant Loki de la tête aux pieds, souriant en voyant qu'elle le rendait nerveux.

« Très appétissant ».

Elle le vit tenter de dissimuler le sourire qui arqua ses lèvres presque involontairement.

« Je sais, moi non plus !... Il est professeur de chimie... Non, ce n'est pas mon professeur !... Non maman !... Je n'ai même pas de jupes plissées, espèce de tarée !

Loki sembla vaguement amusé.

« Je dirais qu'il a une situation aisée... Je ne sais pas, mais ses vêtements sont carrément classes... Pas classe version 'gay' maman !... Il sortait avec mon ancienne patronne... Non, Pétasse Bouchencoeur.

Les sourcils de Loki s'élevèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent presque derrière ses cheveux d'ébène.

« Oui, c'est lui !... Et bien il me regarde bizarrement, donc... Oui, il peut m'entendre... Je suis presque sûre qu'il pense déjà que je suis cinglée. Mais c'est un gentleman donc ça va... Accidentel, il m'a acheté un scone... c'est une sorte de pâtisserie... Je ne suis pas grosse !... Oui, okay... Non, je te dis que c'est un gentleman... Quoi ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viennes juste de dire ça !... Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à forcer un garçon à me demander en mariage à cause d'une fausse grossesse, c'est bien trop taré, même pour toi !... Oui, mais je ne suis pas Tante Patty !

Oui, répondre à sa mère en présence de Loki était une erreur monumentale. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu accomplir était faire savoir à sa mère qu'elle prenait un café avec un homme attirant et brillant pour qu'elle cesse de lui rabâcher les oreilles à propos de son célibat. Mais elle aurait du se douter que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Pas avec sa mère.

« Oui, il est toujours là... Écoute, je dois partir. Il me prend déjà pour une tarée, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis mal élevée en plus !... Non maman... Non maman ! Bien, comme tu veux, au revoir ! » Elle ignora les plaintes de sa mère et lui raccrocha au nez. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Loki.

Elle avait du mal à lire l'expression de son visage mais il était durement horrifié. Elle devrait s'excuser. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche – et à sa grande surprise – il éclata soudain de rire. Il en avait même les larmes aux yeux. Hein ?

« C'était... tu... totalement hilarant... » Il pouvait à peine parler. Bien qu'elle ne voit pas ce qui était si drôle, son rire était extrêmement communicatif. Darcy commença alors à glousser. Et puis elle rit elle aussi. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était juste tellement bon de sentir cette totale euphorie l'envahir. Cette rencontre était si étrange, et fortuite... et généralissime.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils durent reprendre leur souffle. Loki fut le premier à parler, semblant inhabituellement penaud.

« Écoute, je suis désolé mais c'était si burlesque et... étrangement révélateur. Tu as toujours été une sorte de mystère pour moi et j'ai comme l'impression que je viens juste de découvrir quelque chose d'essentiel. Un indice énorme, et terriblement amusant. » Il lui sourit et Darcy fut excessivement contente qu'elle soit l'une des rares personnes capables de le faire rire si fort qu'il en pleurait presque. Bon, okay, il se moquait plus d'elle qu'autre chose, mais cela était malgré tout flatteur.

Souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, elle répondit :

« Vous savez, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous entendez par révélateur. Mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous divertir. Bien que je doive vous contredire. C'est vous le vrai mystère. Moi, je suis un livre ouvert – ou plutôt un magazine. Beaucoup de photos et peu de texte, facile à lire. Il n'y a aucun mystère en moi. Vous, vous êtes plus comme l'Iliade. Ou un de ces pavés qui viennent en plusieurs tomes. »

Elle se sentait divaguer, ce qui était toujours un signe de nervosité chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas trop savoir pourquoi elle se sentait si nerveuse, donc, elle ajouta simplement :

« Je n'ai pas autant ri depuis très longtemps . »

« Moi non plus ». Loki semblait soudain pensif, comme s'il essayait de deviner quelque chose. « Tu sais, c'était bon te de revoir. »

Attendez, ça sonnait comme un au revoir ça !

« Oui, en effet. »

« Je dois me rendre à une réunion affreusement ennuyeuse avec le reste de mon département dans vingt minutes. Je vais devoir finir mon café en quatrième vitesse et partir. »

Crotte, c'était un au revoir.

« Oh, okay, ça craint. Essayez de ne pas vous endormir. Ou alors si vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, essayez de ne pas ronfler ou baver. »

« Je ferais tout mon possible pour suivre tes conseils. » Il commença à se redresser et elle éprouva la ridicule envie de lui faire un câlin pour lui dire au revoir. « Prends soin de toi, Darcy. Et j'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dis que tu pouvais m'appeler si tu en éprouvais le besoin. »

Toujours aussi gentleman !

« J'y penserai, merci pour le scone, et la compagnie. Vous avez rendu ma journée supportable. »

Son sourire fut chaleureux et tendre. « J'en suis heureux. Au revoir, Darcy »

« Bye, Loki »

Il tourna les talons et sortit du café sans un regard en arrière. Ce qui était une bonne chose, car sinon, il l'aurait surpris en train de mater son délicieux postérieur. Elle prit une nouvelle bouchée de son scone.

Jane était juste une putain d'idiote !

* * *

A la semaine prochaine!

Reviews ? ^^


	7. Chaptitre 7 Chapitre 8

Bonjour!

Encore une fois, je vous offre deux chapitres pour le prix d'un, car le 7ème est vraiment trop petit. ^^

Merci mille fois pour vos reviews qui sont comme de l'oxygène pour moi.

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt pour la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

_Douche. Lit. Douche. Lit. _Ces deux mots se répétaient dans l'esprit de Darcy comme une chanson qu'on ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête. Elle était arrivée chez elle après une nouvelle journée catastrophique au travail. Son connard de patron avait fini par l'appeler 'Lèvres d'amour'. Elle supposa que c'était mieux que _Tétons d'amour_, mais quand même... ça craignait. Au moins, c'était vendredi.

Son bâtiment fut enfin en vue et elle aurait pu presser le pas si elle n'avait pas été si fatiguée. Traînant dans les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre le quatrième étage, Darcy sortit sa clef pour l'enfoncer dans la serrure quand elle se figea de stupeur, la main dans les airs. Sa porte était grande ouverte. Elle se souvenait pourtant l'avoir fermé le matin même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était supposée faire ? Appeler la police ? Non, tout d'abord, elle devait s'assurer qu'un crime avait bien été commis avant d'alerter qui que ce soit. Peut-être que c'était un problème de maintenance et que son propriétaire avait du réparer quelque chose. L'immeuble était un vrai taudis, donc cela lui paraissait tout autant possible... que l'autre option.

Elle enfonça sa main dans son sac pour en sortir un taser qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle (bah quoi ? Elle était une jeune fille célibataire dans une grand ville – elle ne serait jamais une victime!) Elle poussa sa porte. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Sa voix brisa nerveusement le silence :

« Hé oh ? »

Silence.

Elle décida d'allumer son plafonnier, préparant son taser en cas d'attaque.

Il n'y avait personne. Son appartement était un petit studio, et à moins que quelqu'un se cache sous sa douche, elle était seule. Par contre, toute la pièce était sans-dessus dessous. Fuck ! Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver, pas maintenant !

Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait forcer son appartement minable pour voler des babioles sans valeur ? Sérieusement, ça frisait le ridicule.

Darcy traversa la pièce, observant les lieux en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Elle jeta un œil dans la salle de bain (juste pour vérifier derrière le rideau de douche – rien) et s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes pour éclater en sanglots. Ça craignait tellement.

Une fois qu'elle eut reprit ses esprit, du moins, qu'elle eut cessé de sangloter comme un bébé, elle appela la police. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas considérée comme une urgence étant donné que le crime avait été commis depuis longtemps, la femme qui lui répondit se montra gentille.

Darcy entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte peu de temps après et deux agents entrèrent. Ils lui posèrent tant de questions qu'elle eut soudain envie de se remettre à pleurer. Apparemment, le voleur avait cambriolé trois autres appartements dans le quartier et les policiers étaient déjà dans le coin quand on les avait appelé. _Quelle coïncidence.._. Le gardien monta la voir et lui promit de réparer la porte et le loquet dans la matinée. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle devrait passer la nuit dans un appartement qui venait d'être cambriolé sans possibilité de s'enfermer à clef. _De mieux en mieux._

Après une bonne heure qui lui sembla durer une éternité, les policiers partirent, des mots comme ''reçu'' et ''tournevis'' et ''assurance de location'' (qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?) semblèrent ricocher dans sa tête. Elle voulait prendre une douche, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pas maintenant. Elle se sentait déjà terriblement vulnérable, alors elle n'allait pas se mettre toute nue dans un appartement sans porte. Darcy ne pouvait pas s'offrir une chambre d'hôtel. Surtout pas maintenant – elle ne préférait même pas penser à combien toute cette histoire lui coûterait. Comment allait-elle remplacer ce qu'on lui avait volé ? Au moins, elle avait son portable sur elle et cela lui apparut comme un petit miracle au milieu du désastre ambulant qu'était devenue sa vie.

Ce qu'elle désirait le plus à ce moment précis – et cela n'était pas la première fois – ce serait d'être plus sociable. Elle avait des amis. En quelque sorte. Des potes avec qui elle avait fait ses études et qui lui offrait parfois une bière après les cours. Mais elle ne possédait pas de _vrais_ amis, ceux qu'elle aurait pu appeler lorsque son appartement venait de se faire cambrioler par exemple, ou juste quelqu'un qui la serre dans ses bras pendant qu'elle pleurait. Bon dieu, ce qu'elle aurait aimé avoir un petit ami... Il lui aurait été tellement utile dans cette situation.

_Attendez !_

Elle se mit soudain à fouiller dans son sac comme une folle jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve son portefeuille. Elle l'ouvrit et chercha une certaine carte... Bingo ! ''Loki Odinson, Professeur de Chimie''.

Darcy hésita une minute. Il était presque minuit et – mise à part leur rencontre fortuite dans le café – elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis des mois. De plus, ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment des amis. Mais il s'était proposé de l'aider. Et il était un gentleman. Bien qu'elle se sente offensée qu'il sous entende qu'une jeune femme avait besoin de la protection d'un homme – et merde, elle _avait _vraiment envie que quelqu'un la rassure, ici et maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à une meilleure personne que Loki pour remplir cette fonction.

Envoyant ses réserves au diable, elle saisit son portable et composa le numéro.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Loki n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à Darcy après sa rupture avec Jane. Les seules fois où il se la remémorait furent lorsqu'il entrait dans le café qu'elle aimait tant ou qu'il voyait des scones. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été un grand fan des sucreries, elle avait toujours semblé extrêmement reconnaissante et heureuse à chaque fois qu'il lui ramenait une pâtisserie. Il suspectait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dépenser 10$ pour un bon café et un scone tous les jours (voire même une fois par semaine). Mais pour lui, ce n'était rien. Il avait de l'argent et quelqu'un qui l'appréciait pour autre chose que son compte en banque le changeait. Donc, il aimait beaucoup lui acheter ces gourmandises et le sourire béat qu'il recevait en retour.

Elle était une fille excentrique. Gentille, mais bizarre. Elle était aussi franche au point d'être parfois impolie, ce qu'il trouvait étrangement rafraîchissant. Il n'y avait pas trop réfléchit à l'époque – parce qu'il était avec Jane et que pour lui la monogamie était importante – mais il avait remarqué que Darcy était plutôt jolie. Sa beauté était moins évidente que celle de Jane, qui vous frappait en plein visage dès le premier regard, mais plus subtile. Elle portait ses vêtements trop grands comme une armure et usait de sa répartie légendaire comme d'une arme. Loki avait le sentiment que si un jour elle baissait sa garde, elle serait à tomber par terre.

Il avait été surpris par la solidarité de Darcy lors de sa dernière conversation avec Jane. Il savait qu'il s'était comporté comme un vrai connard, mais il avait voulu blesser sa petite amie tout autant qu'il l'avait été. Non, pour être honnête, il avait tout fait pour qu'elle souffre encore plus. Il avait alors utilisé sa langue fourchue et sa malice (qui étaient des armes bien plus terribles que le métal ou la pierre) pour lui arracher le cœur avec la précision d'un chirurgien tout en gardant le sourire d'un écolier. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne regrettait rien. Au cœur de sa vengeance, Loki avait malgré tout remarqué que Darcy (et surtout les expressions inestimable qui étaient passées sur son visage) était demeurée de son côté durant toute la discussion. Cela l'avait surpris, car elle ne lui devait aucune loyauté. Jane avait été sa patronne pendant des années et il ne représentait que le mec qui lui apportait parfois une tasse de café.

Malgré tout, Loki ne sut vraiment comment réagir lorsqu'il la découvrit assise à une table dans son café préféré. Elle portait alors des vêtements plus classiques et buvait son habituel caramel macchiato. Il avoua s'être retourné plusieurs fois sur elle, ne l'ayant jamais vu porter quelque chose d'aussi chic (et épousant parfaitement ses formes). Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la jeune fille au look bohémien dont il se souvenait.

Darcy ne l'avait pas vu entrer. Il pensa donc qu'il aurait pu partir sans la saluer étant donné qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise dans les situations embarrassantes, ce qui vu leur passé commun, pouvait être le cas. Néanmoins, il ne vit pas de scone sur sa table et profita de l'opportunité pour lui en acheter un. Après tout, il avait bien quelques minutes à tuer avant le début de sa réunion mortellement ennuyeuse. Il pourrait prendre de ses nouvelles et en profiter pour se sociabiliser un peu. Il avait peur de devenir une sorte d'ermite.

Et puis, elle le surprit au-delà de tout ce qu'il attendait lorsqu'elle l'enlaça. En dehors de sa mère, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir qu'on lui ai déjà fait un câlin depuis qu'il était enfant. Du moins, pas d'une manière aussi impulsive et naturelle. Il avait évidemment enlacé des femmes, mais uniquement dans l'intimité. Quant à Thor et à son père, ils étaient plus du genre à lui donner de grandes tapes dans le dos. Mais en dehors de cela, Loki avait toujours pensé qu'il dégageait une sorte d'aura qui poussait les autres à ne pas envahir son espace personnel.

Seulement, Darcy n'était pas comme les autres. Elle s'accrocha à lui et le remercia avec une gravité presque comique. Jolie petite folle. Lorsqu'elle le relâcha enfin, il en fut presque déçu. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ce genre de contact physique avait pu lui manquer. Elle adora le scone et commença à le dévorer avec une vénération qui était normalement réservée aux condamnés à mort appréciant leur dernier repas.

Leur conversation se révéla étonnante elle aussi. Elle divagua un peu mais tout en restant vraiment amusante. Et son coup de téléphone à sa mère semblait sortir tout droit d'un sketch comique. Il trouva cela étrangement flatteur lorsqu'il l'entendit dire qu'elle le trouvait ''très appétissant''. Cela avait peut être été un trait d'humour inconscient de sa part, mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait autant ri. Peut-être même que c'était une première. Il avait toujours été si discret étant enfant, écoutant le rire de Thor faire écho dans les couloirs.

Parler avec Darcy fit réaliser à Loki – et pas pour la première fois – qu'il aurait aimé avoir de vrais amis. Il avait des collègues, des connaissances, mais personne pour avoir de longues conversations avec lui autour d'un café.

Après sa rencontre avec Darcy, il était souvent retourné dans ce même café en espérant la revoir, lui acheter un autre scone, avoir un câlin, rire avec elle. Mais elle ne revint pas et il avait presque mis cette délicieuse journée derrière lui quand soudain, son portable sonna.

Cela se produisit un soir, alors qu'il sortait à peine de la douche.

_Riiiiing._

Il répondit rapidement effrayé qu'il s'agisse d'une urgence familiale, mais il ne connaissait pas le numéro de l'appelant. Jetant un œil à l'horloge, il espérait que ce n'était pas encore une de ces satanées sociétés de télémarketing. Sa voix lui parut passablement contrariée lorsqu'il répondit.

« Allo ? »

« Salut. Loki ? C'est, euh, c'est Darcy. »

Darcy ? C'était pour le moins inattendu. Il jeta un nouveau regard à l'heure. Étant donné qu'elle n'était pas totalement inepte socialement, il supposa qu'elle était soit saoule, soit dans le pétrin. Il décida d'agir avec précaution.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« On peut dire ça, mais... non, pas vraiment »

On ne pouvait faire plus vague. Il commença à se sentir un peu inquiet.

« Darcy, que s'est-il passé ? »

Il y eu une pause. « Écoutez, je n'aurais pas du vous appeler. Je suis si stupide, désolée. Bonne nuit. »

« Attends ! » Darcy était beaucoup de chose, mais certainement pas stupide. Quelque chose lui était arrivé. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! » Il savait que sa voix était un peu dure, mais il était vraiment alarmé à présent.

« Et bien, mon appart a été cambriolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne possède rien qui ait de la valeur et je vis au quatrième étage d'un vrai taudis. Mais je n'ai jamais eu de chance. Le serrurier ne passera pas avant demain et je suis toute seule maintenant. Je voudrais prendre une douche mais j'ai peur que le voleur ne revienne et me trouve toute nue et vulnérable. Vous comprenez, on ne peut pas utiliser un taser sous une douche. Et alors je me suis souvenue que vous m'aviez proposé de vous appeler si j'avais besoin d'un chevalier en armure et... et bien je crois que j'en ai besoin maintenant. Je suis désolée, je bafouille, mais j'ai juste peur que si j'arrête de parler, je me remette à pleurer, et ça craindrait parce que... »

Elle ne semblait pas sur le point de s'arrêter avec un bon moment, il la coupa donc.

« Darcy ! Calme toi. Respire. » Loki attendit de l'entendre expirer à travers le téléphone. « Donne moi ton adresse ? J'arrive tout de suite. »

Elle se tut. « _Vraiment ? »_ Sa voix était faible et effrayée, ce qui lui donna envie de littéralement courir jusqu'à chez elle malgré le fait qu'il ne portait actuellement qu'une serviette.

« Bien entendu. Maintenant, donne-moi ton adresse. » Elle obéit, soufflant le nom d'une des rues les plus mal famée de la ville. « Okay, reste où tu es et tente de rester calme. J'arrive. »

Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et arrêta un taxi avec un geste frénétique de la main. La rue où Darcy vivait était sombre et son immeuble aurait du être commandé pour démolition. C'était totalement inacceptable. Il savait qu'il aurait du s'en douter. Si elle ne pouvait pas s'offrir un scone à 5$, elle ne pouvait certainement pas s'offrir un appartement décent.

Loki demanda au conducteur de l'attendre et de laisser tourner le compteur, puis ils monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il vit tout de suite que la serrure de sa porte avait été arrachée. Jamais, au grand jamais il ne la laisserait passer la nuit ici ! Et si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, elle ne poserait plus les pieds dans ce taudis. Il frappa à la porte et le battant s'ouvrit immédiatement, comme si Darcy l'avait attendu juste derrière.

Il était évident qu'elle avait pleurer, ce qui le déstabilisa car cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle semblait aussi embarrassée, le gratifiant d'un sourire plutôt pathétique.

« Merci d'être venu, Loki ». Sa voix ressemblait à celle d'une petite fille, ce qui lui donna envie de frapper celui qui lui avait fait ça encore davantage. Mais vu que c'était impossible pour le moment, il devrait faire passer le réconfort avant la vengeance.

« Ce n'est rien », répondit-il, l'attirant dans ses bras pour l'enlacer fermement. Elle se laissa immédiatement aller contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre sa poitrine et serrant le tissu de sa chemise dans son dos avec tant de force qu'il eut peur qu'elle le déchire. Totalement en dehors de son élément, Loki passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Darcy et commença à doucement lui caresser la tête en ce qu'il espérait être un geste de réconfort. Il se sentait un peu bête, mais il murmura malgré tout entre ses mèches :

« Ca va aller, on va arranger ça. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça tout contre sa clavicule. Il recula à contre cœur pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu as préparer un sac ? »

Elle sembla confuse. « Un sac ? »

« Tu n'imagines pas qu'on va rester ici, n'est-ce pas ? Tu va venir chez moi jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une meilleure solution, d'accord ? »

Darcy parut vraiment abasourdie et soudain, elle l'enlaça à nouveau désespérément, au point de lui faire un peu mal – elle était satanément forte pour une si petite chose. Puis, elle le relâcha et commença à fouiller dans ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol à la recherche de ce dont elle aurait besoin.

Loki ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la vue des dégâts. Toute la pièce n'était pas plus grande que son salon. Le matelas avait été retourné et déchiré, sa table de nuit était renversée. Le sol était couvert de débris de verres et de morceaux d'étoffes déchirés. Le meuble télé était vide. _Putain_. Il doutait qu'elle ait une assurance. Il se demanda si elle accepterait qu'il l'aide malgré sa fierté. Bon, il suffisait qu'il se montre subtile et ça devrait passer.

Darcy saisit un panier en osier, qui ressemblait au genre de chose que l'on amenait à la plage et balança un sac à dos sur ses épaule. Il lui prit le panier des mains.

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui, je n'ai pas besoin de plus. »

Très bien. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la guida jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Le taxi les attendait toujours. Il lui ouvrit la porte et la regarda s'installer avant de la rejoindre sur la banquette arrière. Il donna son adresse au chauffeur et reporta son attention sur Darcy. Elle regardait par la fenêtre mais il pouvait voir que ses épaules tremblaient. Il saisit doucement son bras.

« Hey, ça va aller. Tout va bien maintenant et je te promet qu'on va tout arranger, okay ? »

Elle le regarda, ses yeux brillants de gratitude, ce qui lui donna l'étrange impression d'être invincible.

« Merci. Je sais que ça semble peu. On dit merci quand quelqu'un vous achète un scone. Mais là, c'est tellement plus que ça. Je... je ne sais même pas... juste... merci. »

_Jolie petite folle. _

Loki prit sa main tremblante et l'approcha de ses lèvres pour y déposer un rapide baiser.

« De rien. Bien que je doive te prévenir que tu es ma première demoiselle en détresse. Tu devras me donner une note tout à l'heure. »

Elle lui sourit enfin et retourna sa main afin qu'elle puisse entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens.

« Vous avez été parfait. 10/10. Même le juge allemand a aimé votre performance. »

Ses mots lui firent pousser un soupir de soulagement interne. Si elle plaisantait, c'est que tout allait bien. Il se vanta :

« Rah, je suis doué. J'ai toujours su que je serais le meilleur, mais ça fait du bien d'avoir une preuve irréfutable. »

Elle lui sourit à nouveau. _Mieux, bien mieux._

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet en silence. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Loki paya le chauffeur, ajoutant un gros pourboire et sortit après Darcy. Elle levait les yeux sur son immeuble, bouche bée. Oui, il supposait que son quartier était _plutôt_ chic. Bien qu'étant un métier relativement lucratif et respectable, un professeur de chimie n'avait pas pourtant l'habitude de nager dans l'oseille.

« Viens, il fait plus chaud à l'intérieur. » Elle le suivit alors qu'il lui tenait la porte.

« Attendez. Ne me dites pas que vous possèdez l'immeuble _entier_ ! »

Bon oui, d'accord, il était _un peu_ plus aisé que la plupart des gens.

« Si, il est à moi. Maintenant suis moi, je te ferais visiter plus tard. Je suis sûr que tu es fatiguée et tu as mentionné une douche au téléphone. »

Loki la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre d'ami voisine à la sienne et plaça son sac sur le lot. Puis, il lui montra la salle de bain et la quitta une seconde pour aller lui chercher une serviette de toilette. Quand il revint, elle se regardait dans le miroir en grimaçant.

« Tiens. Utilises autant d'eau chaude que tu veux. Je serais dans ma chambre juste à côté si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je dis bien _quoi que ce soit_. » Loki fut sur le point de partir quand soudain elle le rattrapa par le bras. Et les revoilà en train de s'enlacer – cela devenait une habitude entre eux.

Elle le relâcha et leva ses yeux vers lui tout en le gratifiant d'un sourire timide.

« Vous êtes génial, sérieusement Loki. Vous êtes carrément mon héros ce soir. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous. »

_Jolie petite folle._

« Tu t'en serais très bien sorti. Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un, Mademoiselle Lewis. » Il lui sourit tendrement. « Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu peux te sortir de toutes les situations toute seule que tu le dois à chaque fois. Je suis là et je n'irais nul part. D'accord, petit cœur ? »

_Petit cœur ?_ Loki se donna une gifle mentale. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses grands yeux tristes et sa vulnérabilité actuelle qui faisait ressortir le ''mâle protecteur'' qui sommeillait en lui. Heureusement, Darcy ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

« Okay. Merci pour tout. Je vais à présent prendre au moins trois douches pour tenter de laver toute trace de cette journée sur ma peau. »

Elle recula et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Vas-y, je t'en prie. Il y a du shampoing et du gel douche dans l'armoire. Par contre je suis désolé mais je n'ai rien qui soit très... féminin. » Il nota mentalement qu'il devrait tenter de lui faire avouer quelle marque de cosmétique elle utilisait afin de lui en acheter juste au cas où.

« C'est parfait. Le savon est une chose plutôt unisexe. Merci. »

Il acquiesça et la laissa seule dans la salle de bain. Puis, une fois de retour dans sa chambre, il s'assit au bord de son lit, écoutant le bruit de l'eau contre les parois. Loki avait l'impression qu'elle pleurait certainement, profitant du bruit pour masquer ses sanglots. Son cœur se brisa à cette pensée.

Un peu plus tard, elle coupa l'eau. Il y eu une minute de silence, puis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Loki put entendre ses pas dans le couloir. Le bruit s'arrêta juste devant sa porte. Il se figea, prêt à sauter sur ses jambes pour l'aider en quoi que ce soit. Mais Darcy reprit son chemin et ferma la porte de sa propre chambre.

Elle ne fit plus le moindre bruit durant le reste de la nuit. Loki le savait parce qu'il ne put pas dormir. Il écoutait. Il avait essayé de s'assoupir, mais une part de lui ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter l'idée qu'elle ait besoin de lui et qu'il dorme trop profondément pour l'aider. Personne n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui auparavant. Elle l'avait appelé son _héros_. Lui ! (Pas son père... pas Thor). Pour une fois, il allait tout faire pour que ça fonctionne.

Il ne pouvait pas décevoir Darcy. Il ne le ferait pas.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! A la semaine prochaine ^^


	8. Chapitre 9

Bonjour à tous!

Déjà, je vroudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me donnent le courage et l'inspiration de continuer à écrire, encore et toujours.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Darcy adorait vivre avec Loki. Vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Premièrement, son appartement était immense et magnifique. Lorsqu'elle s'allongeait dans son lit, elle avait l'impression de reposer sur des nuages fait de barbe à papa et de bonheur. Et sa télé était énorme, avec plus que chaînes qu'elle pourrait en regarder dans sa vie.

Loki lui-même était encore plus génial que ce qu'elle imaginait. Il était _drôle_, mais du genre vraiment super marrant – amusant et intelligent et presque plus sarcastique qu'elle. Et il était si charmant, surtout lorsqu'il n'essayait pas de l'être. Il était aussi carrément gentil avec elle. Jamais personne ne l'avait jamais traité aussi bien – lui demandant de raconter sa journée et l'écoutant, s'intéressant sincèrement à ce qu'elle disait. Il prit même le temps de découvrir ses goûts afin de pouvoir commander des plats à emporter sans avoir besoin de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait (ce qui aurait du l'agacer, car elle pouvait s'en charger elle-même bordel de dieu ! Mais secrètement et à sa grande surprise, elle découvrit qu'elle aimait se faire ainsi bichonner. ) Darcy espérait juste qu'il la trouvait tout aussi géniale que lui. Elle pensait pouvoir dire qu'il l'appréciait au moins un peu étant donné qu'il lui avait ouvert les portes de sa maison comme si cela était parfaitement naturel. Mais une petite voix lui répétait qu'il aurait sûrement agi de la même manière pour n'importe quelle fille. Après tout, il était si chevaleresque et poli. Et s'il ne la considérait que comme une sorte d'animal de compagnie ? Loki semblait aimer s'occuper d'elle. Bon dieu, elle serait dévastée si elle découvrait qu'il ne la voyait que comme la version humaine d'un chat...

Au début, Darcy pensait ne passer qu'une seule nuit chez lui pour ensuite ré-emménager dans son appart pourri. Mais elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce que Loki se montre si têtu et... gentleman. Il l'accompagna à son immeuble et lui proposa d'attendre le serrurier avec elle. Il l'aida même à fouiller dans ses affaires pour découvrir ce qu'on lui avait volé (son ordinateur portable, les boucles d'oreilles de sa grand-mère, sa télévision... sa télé adorée qui lui donnait sa dose quotidienne de télé-réalité débile.)

Puis, comme venant de nulle part, il s'était tourné vers elle pour lui annoncer qu'elle ne passerait pas une nuit de plus dans ce taudis. Loki lui expliqua qu'elle était une belle jeune femme – seule – habitant dans un quartier mal famé et dans un appartement très mal sécurisé. Il refusait de laisser son amie dans un environnement aussi dangereux, lui vivant, jamais ! Étonnée et troublée (alors comme ça ils étaient _amis_?), Darcy s'était contentée de le dévisager. Loki avait considéré son silence comme un assentiment et avait commencé à rassembler les maigres affaires qui lui restaient. Lorsqu'elle avait finalement repris ses esprits, et qu'elle lui avait rétorqué, un peu embarrassée, que c'était ce qu'elle avait pu trouver de mieux avec son salaire et son crédit étudiant, il lui avait tout simplement répondu qu'elle habiterait dorénavant chez lui. Darcy s'était alors mise à faire toute une histoire – répétant qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la traite comme une enfant ou encore une femme sans défense – tout en désirant secrètement pouvoir vivre dans sa superbe résidence. De plus, elle se sentait si _pathétiquement _seule... Ça serait sûrement agréable de savoir que quelqu'un vous attendait en rentrant à la maison. Loki ne lui laissa pas le choix, la menaçant de l'emporter sur son épaule et de la bâillonner si elle refusait. _Sexy._

Ainsi, Darcy finit par réunir ses effets personnels et annonça à son propriétaire qu'elle partait. Ce connard tenta de la faire changer d'avis en parlant de rupture de contrat, mais Loki lui cloua le bec et l'informa qu'il continuerait à payer le loyer jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau locataire prenne la place de Darcy. Ni le proprio, ni elle ne surent quoi répondre à ça et la jeune femme décida de se taire et soudain, elle vivait avec Loki.

Elle présumait que ça serait étrange et inconfortable, mais leur cohabitation se révéla plutôt agréable. Voir, carrément génial. Quand elle rentrait de son job pourri, Loki était là, le dîner tout juste chaud sur la table et un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Ou s'il devait travailler tard, il lui envoyait un message et c'était elle qui l'attendait avec de la nourriture et un air béat. Après avoir passé des années comme une sorte de créature solitaire, cette routine devenait addictive.

Le fait que Loki soit juste carrément sexy était un avantage non négligeable. Darcy ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle passait tant de temps avec lui, mais dernièrement, à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle le trouvait de plus en plus beau. C'était étrange, mais pas désagréable. Elle avait le sentiment (ou plutôt elle avait l'espoir) que cette _appréciation visuelle _était réciproque. Elle savait qu'il la trouvait au moins un peu jolie, étant donné qu'il la complimentait souvent sur ses tenues les plus chics. Et peut-être qu'elle l'avait surpris en train de mater ses fesses lorsqu'elle portait la jupe courte un peu trop serrée qu'elle portait pour aller travailler. Il se pouvait aussi qu'elle se soit mise à laisser tomber des choses devant lui... et qu'elle l'ait vu pencher la tête sur le côté quand elle se baissait un peu trop pour les ramasser. Peut-être...

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas comme si un énorme mur de tension sexuelle s'était élevé entre eux... _vraiment ?_ C'était juste une admiration objective entre deux personnes du sexe opposé. Darcy aimait bien leur relation actuelle : amis, colocataires, confidents, et elle n'aurait pas voulu gâcher ça pour tout l'or du monde. Même si elle pensait qu'il avait de très jolie mains. Et des yeux magnifiques. Et que sa voix lui faisait penser à du caramel liquide, lui donnant la folle envie de lécher ses lèvres pour vérifier si elles étaient aussi douces et sucrées que les sons qui en sortaient. Tout cela n'avait aucun rapport avec leur relation amicale. S'ils avaient été des personnages de séries, il aurait été « Loki le meilleur ami », accompagné d'une magnifique ex-petite amie et avec sa propre chambre, séparé de la sienne par une porte fermée.

Darcy ne forcerait jamais les choses et Loki ne semblait pas intéressé. Donc, ils demeuraient des amis. Et c'était sympa (peut-être juste un peu frustrant), mais toujours agréable et confortable.

Son quotidien avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, apportant avec lui des avantages inattendus. Par exemple, l'atmosphère à son travail s'était grandement améliorée depuis qu'il était passé la voir à l'improviste. Il avait trouvé la bonne excuse de lui apporter son portable qu'elle avait soit disant oublié (il l'avait caché pour ne pas qu'elle le trouve) pour se présenter à son connard de patron comme l'homme avec qui elle vivait et qui avait _tant _entendu parlé de lui. Son aura autoritaire accompagnée par son sourire dangereux lui avait assuré que Pervers Trouducul ne l'appellerait plus jamais ''Lèvres d'amour''.

Rien qu'en repensant aux bégaiements de son patron après le départ de Loki, Darcy ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Aujourd'hui, elle tentait vaillamment (et échouait lamentablement) de lui préparer un dîner maison pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Ils avaient consommé une quantité impressionnante de plats à emporter depuis qu'elle vivait ici, et bien qu'elle était certaine de pouvoir s'alimenter uniquement de nourriture chinoise pour le reste de sa vie, Darcy voulait faire une surprise à Loki. Seulement, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le surprendre avec une cuisine puant le brûlé. _Super._ Elle était une professionnelle des plats à réchauffer au micro-onde. Le four lui apparut soudain comme un challenge insurmontable.

Pendant l'une de leurs conversations quotidiennes, Loki lui avait dit qu'il aimait le coq au vin. Après qu'elle ait éclaté de rire parce qu'elle voyait mal son ami manger un coq, il lui apprit que c'était une sorte de plat français ressemblant vaguement à du poulet. Darcy décida donc qu'elle pourrait tenter de lui en cuisiner un. Le poulet, ce n'était pas si difficile à cuisiner que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais c'était _putain_ de compliqué en réalité !

Premièrement, elle lut qu'elle était supposé le faire mariner pendant deux jours. Deux jours ! Et bien, elle devrait faire sans. Si elle voulait le surprendre, elle ne pouvait pas cacher un gros poulet dans son frigo sans qu'il ne le remarque. Donc, elle sauta cette étape. Et tout fut un vrai cauchemar à partir de là. Mariner et bouillir et farcir et frire. Ils n'avaient pas de passoire. Darcy apprit donc qu'on ne devait pas utiliser du papier toilette (ou des philtres à café, ou encore une cuillère trouée) comme passoire de rechange, surtout quand on portait des vêtements qu'on prévoyait de remettre un jour.

A présent quelque chose était en train de brûler et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Loki était censé arrivé dans une dizaine de minutes et elle était encore dans la cuisine, qui semblait avoir été la scène d'un massacre, recouverte de farine et de vin, une horrible odeur de brûlé lui donnant la nausée. S'il arrivait et la voyait dans cet état, il tenterait sûrement de la rassurer (et devrait prendre congés pour hurler de rire). Un Loki condescendant et hilare n'était pas vraiment la réaction qu'elle cherchait en cet instant.

Prenant une décision rapide, elle jeta un paquet de pop-corn dans le micro-onde et actionna le minuteur sur 6 minutes. Puis, Darcy courut frénétiquement dans toute la cuisine, essayant de nettoyer les alentours du mieux qu'elle put. Si elle parvenait à dissimuler les preuves de son crime culinaire dans la poubelle et le lave vaisselle, elle pourrait faire passer l'odeur de brûlé pour celle des pop-corn trop cuits et Loki ne saurait jamais rien de son échec gargantuesque.

Enfin, la cuisine lui parut propre (hormis la bouteille de vin qu'elle avait décidé de garder à l'occasion) et le micro-onde avait sonné, l'odeur de pop-corn masquant celle du poulet brûlé. Darcy eut juste de temps de fermer et enclencher le lave vaisselle lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Fière de son plan si rapidement exécutée, elle baissa les yeux et réalisa avec horreur que son tee-shirt portait les preuves flagrantes de son échec. Son jean était acceptable, mais son dessus était recouvert de farines, de graisses et de morceaux de poulets (ne demandez pas ce qui s'était passé...)

_Merde !_

« Darcy ? C'est quoi cette odeur ? » La voix de Loki s'approchait de la cuisine.  
Elle disposait d'à peu près sept secondes avant qu'elle perde toute crédibilité.

Une idée... stupide et totalement la frappa en plein visage. Elle passa son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête pour le lancer dans l'évier et ouvrir le robinet.

« Darcy, ça pue, qu'est ce... » Loki se tut soudain.

Elle essaya de paraître naturelle lorsqu'elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule nue pour le regarder. Il s'était figé sur le pas de la porte, la fixant avec une expression étrange. Elle devait avoir l'air si ridicule.

Avec une nonchalance feinte, elle lui sourit. « Salut, désolée, j'ai brûlé du pop-corn. Et j'ai renversé du vin rouge sur mon tee-shirt. Je préfère le laver avant que la tâche n'imprègne le tissu. » Darcy montra la bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide d'un mouvement de tête, comme pour prouver la véracité de ses dires. Loki demeurait toujours bouche bée.

« Que penses-tu d'une pizza pour ce soir ? Ou peut-être ce resto qui fait le délicieux steak de poulet ? »

Toujours aucune réponse.

« Loki ? »

Il cligna des yeux, semblant revenir à la réalité. « Oh ! Oui, du pop-corn et du vin. D'accord. Oui, tu fais bien de le faire tremper. Je le mettrais à la machine si la tâche ne part pas. Une pizza serait parfait, je vais la commander. Champignons pepperoni ?

« Yep. »

Il la gratifia d'un petit sourire avant de quitter la cuisine. Darcy n'arrivait pas à croire que ça avait marché. Une part d'elle était rassurée qu'il ne semble plus choqué par ses actions les plus folles. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête (une voix hurlante), lui donna juste envie de pleurer. Il l'avait surprise en soutien gorge (son plus beau, avec de la dentelle et qui lui faisait une poitrine d'enfer) et il s'était contenté de lui sourire, d'acquiescer et avait préféré aller commander une _putain_ de pizza.

'Loki meilleur ami', se souvint-t-elle. Oui, ça lui allait parfaitement. _WTF ?_

Ce ne fut que plus tard, après qu'elle soit remontée dans sa chambre, toujours à moitié nue et avec la dignité d'une reine (elle ne croisa pas Loki) pour se changer, qu'elle ait mangé sa pizza (juste comme elle l'aimait, il s'en était souvenu) et qu'elle ait regardé la moitié d'Inception (tellement de garçons mignons !) qu'elle se regarda enfin dans un miroir.

Ses cheveux étaient recouverts de farine.

Vos avis éclairés ?


	9. Chapitre 10

Bonjour,

Je vous poste ce petit chapitre tout mignon en espérant qu'il vous plaise. La suite ne devrait pas tarder.

Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Loki n'avait jamais vécu avec quelqu'un auparavant. A sa grande surprise, il apprécia vraiment l'expérience. Après avoir quitté la maison de ses parents, il avait habité seul dans un appartement durant la fac (pas de colocataire) et s'était installé ici par la suite (toujours pas de colocataire). Lui et Jane n'avaient jamais parlé d'emménager ensemble, ce qui était probablement un signe prouvant qu'il était allé trop vite en lui demandant sa main. Prendre du recul était toujours bon.

Malgré tout, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa première cohabitation se déroulerait de cette manière. Parce que la présence de Darcy dans sa vie s'était imposée à lui comme quelque chose d'inattendu. Jamais Loki n'aurait imaginé que d'avoir une raison de se précipiter chez soi serait aussi épanouissant. Et elle était si amusante. Il parvenait à la faire rire très facilement et bien plus souvent qu'il le croyait humainement possible. Son sens de l'humour avait toujours été un peu sombre, mais Darcy semblait réellement l'apprécier. Il aimait aussi beaucoup s'occuper d'elle, surtout parce que personne n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui auparavant. Grâce à ce qu'il était parvenu à découvrir sur sa situation familiale (enfant unique, mère célibataire, beaux-pères changeant), Darcy était indépendante depuis bien longtemps. Loki adorait voir l'expression troublée de son visage lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de gentil pour elle – comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Puis, elle lui souriait, et sa joie venait du plus profond de son être et la rendait éblouissante.

Darcy avait cédé à sa suggestion (son ordre) de venir habiter chez lui avec plus de facilité qu'il l'aurait cru. Loki avait prévu de se montrer plus subtile, mais à la lumière du jour, son appartement lui était apparu comme un horrible taudis malfamé où une jeune et belle femme ne pouvait pas vivre seule. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser réaménager ici. Donc, il lui avait tout simplement demandé (ordonné) de venir s'installer chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une autre solution. Mais un mois plus tard, Loki avait tout simplement cessé de prétendre qu'il lui cherchait un nouvel appartement. Darcy faisait partie intégrante de son foyer. Et de sa vie.

Peut-être qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas qu'il aimait vivre avec _quelqu'un_, mais plutôt qu'il aimait vivre avec _elle_. Il tentait de se persuader de ne pas trop y penser, du moins le moins souvent possible. Mais parfois, lorsqu'ils se mettaient à rire comme des fous à propos d'une broutille et qu'elle le regardait avec ses si beaux yeux et que son visage si séduisant s'illuminait... il en avait presque mal au ventre. Et son corps...

Non. Il ne fallait pas y penser. Ils étaient amis. De bons amis. Peut-être même des meilleurs amis. Et il ne gâcherait pas tout en agissant comme son frère. Sans mentionner le fait qu'elle était de neuf ans sa cadette. Une partie de lui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il en soit réduit à jouer le rôle du vieux pervers_ et _du connard qui avait envie de sauter sa meilleure amie. C'était franchement humiliant.

Et soudain, il avait fallu qu'elle se mette à se promener en soutien gorge, comme s'il n'était qu'un satané robot. Le fait qu'elle semble avoir oublié qu'il était un homme de chair et de sang avec une libido active le vexait un peu. Il n'essayait même pas d'imaginer sa réaction si elle avait un jour un rencard. Et si elle ne rentrait pas une nuit... Ou pire, si elle rentrait, mais pas seule ! C'était une épreuve qu'il ne voulait considérer que lorsqu'elle se présenterait à lui. Fort heureusement, Darcy semblait tout aussi peu encline à avoir un rencard que lui ces derniers temps – c'est à dire, pas du tout.

Ils étaient en réalité en train de se transformer en pantouflards. Oui bon, il avait toujours été un peu casanier, mais Darcy en devenait également une à cause de lui. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Loki décida qu'il allait l'inviter à sortir le soir-même pour aller dîner et voir un film. Ou peut-être plutôt au théâtre – ils aimaient tous les deux Shakespeare. Il la laisserait décider. Sauf si elle lui proposait de sortir en boîte, il ne se voyait pas du tout gigoter sur une piste de danse. Mais Loki savait que si elle lui demandait avec ses grands yeux suppliant, il se verrait dans l'obligation de tout lui passer. Donc, un dîner et un spectacle. C'était bien plus enrichissant que ce dont ils avaient l'habitude, vivant de plats à emporter. La cuisine française était bonne. Ou peut-être une bonne rôtisserie.

Loki saisit son portable et lui envoya un texto : « On sort ce soit. Je serais à la maison vers 18h. Fais toi belle pour moi. » Il n'ajouta pas de smiley (il était bien trop vieux pour faire quelque chose d'aussi _d'jeuns_), mais était certain qu'elle comprendrait que son ton faussement autoritaire était en réalité joueur, comme toujours.

Darcy répondit rapidement : « Oui monsieur ! A vos ordres ! » Loki sentit un sourire stupidement béat arquer ses lèvres. Il devait donner un cours dans quelques minutes, mais ne désirait rien d'autre que de tout abandonner pour se précipiter chez lui. Secouant la tête face à sa propre bêtise, il reporta son attention sur son job et parvint à survivre au reste de la journée sans qu'une catastrophe majeure ne se produise.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, Loki se figea à la vue de Darcy qui l'attendait de l'autre côté, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Elle portait une robe qui... _merde_. Il voulait lui dire qu'elle était belle, mais il ne parvint pas à faire entrer assez d'air dans ses poumons pour prononcer un simple ''bonjour''. Sa bouche était du même ton rouge sombre que sa tenue, une sorte de couleur bordeaux chatoyante. Cela était sûrement le cas, car il se sentait enivré rien qu'en la voyant. Peut-être qu'en réalité toute cette soirée n'était qu'une erreur. Mais lorsque Loki la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds une énième fois, il décida qu'il s'en moquait.

Elle brisa le silence. « 18h07, tu es en retard. Je t'attendais. Je me suis fais jolie et tout et tout. Je devrais recevoir une récompense pour avoir obéi aux doigts et à l'œil d'un tel tyran. »

Déglutissant rapidement, Loki retrouva un semblant de contenance. « En réalité, j'avais prévu de te récompenser avec une quantité irraisonnable d'alcool et de filet mignon. Peut-être même d'un peu de Shakespeare ? »

Darcy cligna des yeux. Comme prévu, son visage exprima un trouble profond. Puis, elle sourit et tout l'air contenu dans les poumons de Loki s'évanouit à nouveau. « Alcool, viande et Roméo ? » Elle sautilla sur ses doigts de pieds. « Tu sais comment parler aux femmes, mec. Bien, tu es pardonné pour ton retard et le fait que tu me donnes tout le temps des ordres ! »

Il sourit face à son enthousiasme. « C'est bon à savoir. Donne moi une minute pour passer un costume dans lequel je n'ai pas passé une journée et on se met en route. »

Darcy sautillait toujours, ce qui en soit n'était pas une si bonne chose, car cela forçait presque ses yeux à se focaliser sur une partie généreuse de son anatomie qui s'agitait avec elle – il n'était qu'un sale vieux pervers !

Il méritait qu'on lui tire les oreilles et qu'on le tape sur les doigts ou quelque chose du genre. Il courut à l'étage, attrapa une chemise propre et se rendit dans sa salle de bain. En se regardant dans le miroir, il se répéta qu'il devait arrêter d'être un tel idiot. Darcy était son amie. Oui, elle était belle, drôle et gentille. Mais elle était surtout son_ amie._ Si jeune et semi-dépendante de lui, ce qui le mettait dans une position extrêmement embarrassante s'il commençait à la draguer. Emprisonnant ses hormones dans une cage de chasteté, Loki descendit rejoindre sa charmante compagne pour la soirée. Elle souriait toujours béatement, sourire qui s'élargit encore davantage lorsqu'il lui offrit son bras.

« Oooohhh, classe ! », déclara-t-elle, glissant sa main sur sa manche de costume. « J'ai l'impression d'être une vraie lady. »

« C'est probablement par ce que tu _es_ une vraie lady, étant donné que tu existes et que tu es une femme. »

Elle lui donna un petit coup sur la poitrine. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire, crétin. »

« Tu sais que tu es terriblement violente et insultante pour quelqu'un qui est supposé m'obéir aux doigts et à l'œil. Peut-être que je devrais me tourner vers une compagne plus reconnaissante. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Vaine tentative. Personne d'autre ne pourrait te supporter. De plus, ta vie n'aurais plus aucun sens sans moi. »

Elle ne se doutait pas à quel point elle avait raison.

Le dîner fut une réussite, la nourriture délicieuse et Loki appréciant beaucoup de regarder Darcy manger. C'était plutôt étrange, mais elle dévorait toujours avec tant d'enthousiasme et de délectation qu'il trouvait ça excitant. Et les bruits qui s'échappaient de sa bouche à chaque fois qu'elle prenait une cuillère du dessert qu'ils partagèrent le hanteraient jusqu'à sa prochaine douche glacée. Personne ne devrait se masturber avec l'image de sa meilleure amie mangeant une mousse au chocolat ! Quel manque de tact !

La pièce de théâtre fut également un succès. Loki avait toujours trouvé que _Le Songe d'une Nuit d'Été_ était quelque peu ridicule. Mais Darcy sembla si absorbée et captivée par la performance qu'il se surprit à partager sa joie. Elle babilla pendant le reste de la nuit à propos des acteurs formidables et à quel point cette pièce était plutôt perverse pour l'époque... Et il se contenta d'acquiescer et de sourire, lui offrant de courtes réponses quand cela était nécessaire. Il était heureux.

Trop heureux.

Cela l'inquiéta que sa vie semble sans arrêt se répéter – de brèves périodes de bonheur, suivies par une complète dévastation. Loki essaya de ne pas s'inquiéter à propos de son futur depuis que Darcy lui avait appris à vivre le moment présent. Seulement, tout aussi heureux qu'il soit à cet instant, il sentait que cela ne pouvait pas durer. Il espéra juste de toute son cœur que Darcy serait toujours dans sa vie le jour où le karma le rattraperait.

* * *

La suite très bientôt ^^

Reviews ?


End file.
